Dad(s)
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Rowoon tahu dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan sosok Appa di hidup Hyoje, tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa meyakinkan putri tirinya itu? Mungkin, satu kelas balet dan penjelasan sederhana Doyoung bisa membantunya. A DOWOON (DOYOUNG X ROWOON) FIC. Domestic!AU. Daughter!Hyoje and Stepdad!Rowoon centric. RNR.


Dad(s)

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Domestic!AU, boyxboy. Enough said

 **Rating** : K+

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Kim Seokwoo (Rowoon) | Lee Hyoje | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung)

 **Disclaimer** : the fic is mine.

 **Warning!** This is Doyoung (NCT) x Rowoon (SF9) fic, not interested? Possibly disgusted later? Just go.

a/n temanya berat, dan saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya jika salah mendeskripsikan perasaan seorang anak broken home. again, INI CERITA FIKSI. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _ **Dad(s)**_

"Hyo, apa Daddy juga harus memakai tutu?"

"…"

"Tentu saja tidak, ya." Doyoung memecah es diantara suami dan anaknya itu. Hyoje masih berwajah datar, melihat keluar jendela. Rowoon merapatkan bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kentara menghela napas. Matanya segera beralih dari Hyoje di spion tengah ke jalanan di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak Eomma saja yang ikut kelas?" tanya Hyoje. Gadis kecil itu menatap Doyoung lewat spion tengah.

"Sayangnya, hari ini Eomma ada pertemuan penting. Lagipula, Eomma tidak bisa menari."

"Daddy juga tidak." Jawab Hyoje cepat, berdecak. Rowoon melirik anak itu dari spion tengah, dan tampak tatapan tak senang Hyoje padanya.

"Tapi Daddy tidak harus menghadiri pertemuan penting." Doyoung lebih pintar menjawab. Rowoon berdeham, tersenyum sedikit. Hyoje makin cemberut di kursi belakang. "Ayolah, sayang. Ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Hyoje tidak menjawab karena dia tidak ingin berdebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan ibunya. Ia membiarkan dua orang dewasa yang duduk di depan membicarakan urusan mereka. Kurang lebih tentang pertemuan yang katanya penting oleh ibunya itu. Hyoje tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ini semua sangat menyebalkan dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyoje merasa tidak bersemangat untuk kelas baletnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke gedung lima tingkat itu. Kelas balet Hyoje ada di lantai tiga. Gadis itu diam saja ketika ayahnya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan membawakan tasnya, tidak berterimakasih. Dia berjalan cepat ke sisi ibunya, tidak mau berjalan bersama Rowoon. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut, dia tidak mengerti mengapa hati perempuan begitu rumit.

"Eomma, seberapa penting pertemuan itu?"

Doyoung tertawa, menggenggam tangan mungil Hyoje erat. "Sangat, sangat penting. Eomma benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Eommaaaaaa," rengek Hyoje dengan cemberut, bergelayut di lengan Doyoung.

Jeffrey Ballet School terletak di gedung serbaguna di pusat kota Seoul. Sekolah balet professional yang mengusung slogan 'belajar balet sedini mungkin' itu menggunakan seluruh lantai lima yang tersedia, dan membagi kelas-kelas berdasarkan usia. Hyoje sekarang berada di Youth Division, setelah 3 tahun belajar balet disini. Doyoung tidak yakin anak itu ingin menjadi pebalet professional saat dewasa nanti, tapi selama Hyoje masih mau mengikuti pembelajaran disini dia tidak keberatan.

Lagipula itu bagus untuk pembetukan tubuh Hyoje.

"Selamat pagi, Hyoje." Seorang wanita muda menyapa gadis kecil itu dengan senyum hangat. Hyoje tersenyum seadanya, membungkuk lesu. Doyoung dan Rowoon ikut menyapa Nona Song, guru balet Hyoje.

"Selamat datang. Ah, Appa Hyoje juga ikut mengantar kali ini."

Rowoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Saya yang akan menghadiri kelas."

"Oh, begitu," wanita itu balas tersenyum malu, Hyoje menarik tangan ibunya dan mereka berpandangan. "Kenapa tidak Appa Hyoje?"

"Pekerjaan." Senyum Doyoung seadanya, sedikit menyesal juga tidak bisa menggantikan suaminya untuk menghadiri kelas ini. Rowoon mengangguk-angguk, seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Dia gugup, takut mengacau di kelas balet anaknya ini.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu Hyoje bisa mengajak Appanya masuk, kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ujar Nona Song dengan manisnya, kemudian menyapa anak lain yang baru saja datang. Hyoje masih terdiam di depan kelas, tidak bergerak.

"Hyoje!"

Keluarga kecil itu menoleh pada suara yang barusan memanggil Hyoje. Rowoon tidak melewatkan bagaimana wajah Hyoje terangkat dalam hitungan detik sebelum tersenyum dan berteriak, "Louie!"

Dua sahabat kecil itu berpelukan lalu bergandengan. Mereka tampaknya senang sekali bertemu satu sama lain dan hal itu membuat Rowoon ikut tersenyum. Hyoje tampak manis sekali dengan senyumnya, mengingatkannya pada Doyoung.

"Halo Louie." Sapa Doyoung, yang disambut hangat oleh gadis dengan wajah barat itu. Doyoung kemudian berlutut di depan Hyoje, menggenggam satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Eomma pergi dulu ya, bersenang-senanglah dengan Daddymu." Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hyoje. Gadis kecil itu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, hanya senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. Kalau bukan karena Louie, Hyoje sudah minta pulang.

"Aku takut mengacau," ujar Rowoon, begitu Doyoung menatap ke arahnya. Istrinya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah pasti akan mengacau. Tapi kau tahu kau tidak sabar."

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Balas Rowoon dengan cengiran lebar, matanya daritadi sudah mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas. Doyoung menggeleng, tertawa.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. _Have fun_."

"Sayang," panggil Rowoon, menahan Doyoung. Istrinya menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak dicium dulu?"

Doyoung melotot, dan Rowoon tertawa jahil. Begitu mudahnya menggoda istrinya itu bahkan setelah selama ini. Hyoje memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya itu bosan, dan memutarkan mata ketika ayahnya mengecup ibunya sekilas. Tawa Rowoon terdengar sekali lagi sebelum menarik Hyoje masuk ke dalam digandeng Louie yang kelewat _excited_ untuk kelas hari ini.

Menghela napas, Doyoung hanya menggeleng memperhatikan mereka masuk. Dia hanya berharap meskipun Rowoon akan mengacau nanti, setidaknya aka nada perubahan sikap Hyoje pada pasangan barunya itu. Dia melihat Rowoon balas membungkuk pada seorang pria kaukasia yang tidak salah lagi adalah ayahnya Louie dan merasa lega. Setidaknya suaminya itu mempunyai teman. Doyoung segera menekan tombol lift ke lantai satu.

Selama ini, Rowoon tidak pernah tahu menahu soal tempat les balet putrinya. Dia hanya datang saat ada pementasan. Rowoon tidak mengerti kenapa biaya untuk kegiatan putrinya yang satu ini sangat mahal, hanya untuk sekitar 4 bulan setiap tahun. Tapi hari ini, begitu dia masuk ke dalam dan melihat seisi ruang latihan utama Jeffrey Ballet School, dia rasa dia mengerti.

Banyak anak perempuan seusia Hyoje dalam kelas itu, tapi Rowoon sedikit terkejut menemukan satu anak laki-laki. Dia tahu ballet bukan hanya untuk perempuan tapi dia hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu satu ballerino cilik. Rowoon tanpa sadar tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyum itu hilang ketika Hyoje melepas tautan tangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, maaf. Daddy lupa melepaskannya." Rowoon sedikit panik, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Hyoje tidak menjawab, seperti biasanya. Rowoon ingin berkata kalau dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu sekarang, tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya masih sakit menerima penolakan Hyoje. Gadis itu bahkan sekarang berdiri sedikit menjauhinya, lebih senang dan merasa aman dekat Louie dan ayahnya. Dia jadi lebih pesimis dengan kelas ini, apa dia bisa membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik dengan ini?

"Perhatian, kelas akan dimulai."

Untuk sementara, perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada suara lembut dari depan kelas itu. Hyoje hanya melirik Rowoon, seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti gadis itu berbaris. Rowoon mengerti, dan dia refleks menaruh tangannya dia kedua pundak Hyoje saat mereka sudah berada di barisan. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, lalu menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Guru Song berbasa-basi sedikit, menyapa para orangtua yang datang untuk kelas spesial hari ini. Sehubungan dengan hari Valentine, para siswa kelas ini diminta membawa ayah mereka untuk mengikuti kelas balet bersama. Hal ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan hubungan ayah-anak dan agar para ayah lebih mengerti mengenai kelas balet putrinya. Rowoon sejenak lupa soal Hyoje yang menolak tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya, tersenyum. Sejujurnya, dia _excited_ untuk mengikuti kelas ini, jika saja hubungan mereka lebih baik.

"Baiklah, jadi hal pertama yang kita akan lakukan hari ini adalah?"

" _Stretching!_ " seru para murid kelas itu, kecuali para ayah yang cemas dan bingung. Guru Song tersenyum. "Benar sekali. Sekarang kalian ambil posisi masing-masing dan ingat untuk memberi jarak dengan teman dan ayah mereka."

"Daddy, kemari." Ujar Hyoje, enggan untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan ayah tirinya itu. Rowoon mengangguk, mengikuti Hyoje yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Louie dan ayahnya. Mereka berhadapan. Guru Song berkeliling untuk mengecek jarak antara peserta kelasnya yang dua kali lebih banyak hari ini. Wanita muda itu kemudian berkata, "Kita akan mulai, dan para ayah bisa memperhatikan anak-anak."

"Hyo, apa pemanasannya termasuk split?" tanya Rowoon kemudian, mengikuti Hyoje yang mulai meregangkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Ya."

"O-oh.. Daddy tidak bisa split."

"…"

Hyoje tidak mau melihat, tapi dia iri melihat Louie dan ayahnya tertawa bersama. Kalau saja dia datang dengan ayahnya, ayah aslinya, maksudnya, mungkin dia bisa tertawa seperti itu juga. Kenapa juga dia harus tertawa bersama lelaki asing di depannya ini? Gadis itu melihat wajah ayah tirinya, yang langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Apa Hyo mau es krim setelah ini?"

"Mau. Tapi tidak dengan daddy."

Rowoon tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita bisa beli dulu lalu pulang. Es krimnya bisa ditaruh di kulkas jadi Hyo bisa memakannya dengan Eomma nanti, bagaimana?"

Hyoje mengangguk, hal itu terdengar menyenangkan. Meski dia membenci ayah barunya itu, dia tetap tidak akan menolak es krim. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah cantiknya karena membayangkan es krim, membuat hati Rowoon sedikit lebih tenang meskipun dengan penolakan yang baru saja diterimanya. Dia sudah biasa, meskipun dia ingin Hyoje lebih menerima dirinya.

Lagipula ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun.

Lebih dari dua tahun lalu dia menikahi Doyoung, teman semasa kuliahnya dulu. Hyoje waktu itu berusia kurang dari 6 tahun, dan menunjukkan penolakan jelas sejak Rowoon bilang kalau dia akan menikahi ibunya dan berarti, menjadi ayahnya. Alasannya satu, gadis itu mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan ayah kandungnya yang memutuskan bahwa dia dan Doyoung tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan perbedaan di antara mereka yang semakin tajam, membuat jurang diantara dua orang dewasa itu yang bahkan tidak bisa Hyoje jembatani lagi.

Rowoon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Hyoje menerimanya. Dia bahkan tidak berharap banyak, bisa menjadi teman untuk gadis itu saja dia sudah sangat senang. Satu tahun berlalu dan tidak banyak perubahan yang dia buat kecuali Hyoje akhirnya memanggilnya 'daddy' meski dia dan Doyoung menyebutkannya sebagai 'appa', dan gadis itu kadang merespon perkataannya dengan anggukan atau gelengan, tidak benar-benar mengacuhkannya lagi. Itu suatu kemajuan besar, dulu. Tapi sekarang satu tahun lain sudah berlalu dan Rowoon menginginkan hubungan ayah dan anak yang normal.

"Kalau daddy tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan. Nanti sakit." Hyoje berkata sambil melakukan split dengan sempurna. Rowoon nyengir, berhenti memaksakan kaki panjangnya untuk terbuka lebih lebar. Guru Song mengatakan hal yang sama tidak lama kemudian, dan mereka bisa melakukannya senyaman yang mereka bisa. Jadi Rowoon hanya membuka kakinya seadanya, yang panjangnya membuatnya menyentuh ujung kaki Hyoje.

"Maaf, Daddy tidak bisa split." Rowoon buru-buru meminta maaf, takut gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman karena dia baru saja melirik kaki mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Kakimu panjang sekali, Daddy."

"Iya ya, Dad-" BRUK!

"OH! Maaf, maaf Guru Song!"

Rowoon dengan panik membantu guru itu berdiri, yang tersandung akibat kaki Rowoon. Tadinya wanita muda itu ingin menghampiri mereka dan melihat bagaimana kemajuan mereka, tapi Rowoon tiba-tiba melebarkan kakinya dan Guru Song tersandung. Seisi kelas memperhatikan wajah guru mereka yang tampak sangat malu, dan Rowoon yang membungkuk dalam meminta maaf.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya yang kurang hati-hati. Lanjutkan saja."

Guru Song kemudian pergi, dan Rowoon memperhatikan dalam diam, panik dan takut Hyoje akan semakin membencinya karena membuat gurunya jatuh. Lelaki itu kembali ke posisinya dan sudah siap meminta maaf saat melihat Hyoje menahan tawa.

"Kakimu terlalu panjang, Daddy."

Rowoon tahu dia tidak seharusnya tertawa, tidak dalam situasi ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Hyoje melihat langsung ke arahnya dan ekspresi terhiburnya membuat Rowoon tersenyum juga. Dia lega, dan sangat senang melihat Hyoje tidak marah padanya, tidak menatapnya tajam atau menolak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf," bisik Rowoon, menahan senyumnya. Hyoje masih cekikikan dan tak lama Guru Song bilang waktu pemanasan sudah habis. Rowoon menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri tapi Hyoje tak bergeming, hanya melirik tangan itu lalu berdiri sendiri.

Oke, mungkin belum sampai sana. Rowoon menarik kembali tangannya, masih terlalu senang Hyoje tertawa karenanya untuk merasa begitu kecewa tangannya ditolak. Guru Song menghindari menatap mereka dan itu terlihat jelas, tapi Hyoje tidak peduli.

"Kita akan mulai ke bagian utamanya sekarang. Jangan khawatir, kita hanya akan melakukan hal yang mudah." Ujarnya mencairkan suasana. "Kita akan melakukan waltz hari ini. Ada yang bisa menebak?"

Louie dan Hyoje mengacungkan tangan mereka bersamaan. "Waltz of the Flower!"

"Ya," Guru Song tersenyum dan dua gadis itu bertatapan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Berbaris seperti biasa dan ayah, kalian akan mengikuti gerakan putri kalian sebisa mungkin."

Rowoon tidak tahu apa dia bisa, dan tampaknya ayah Louie memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Dua lelaki itu melempar senyum tipis, berbagi pikiran yang sama. Ayah Louie bahkan memakai tutu dan leotards, yang baru Rowoon sadari. Dia pikir dia juga akan lebih dari bersedia untuk memakai tutu jika Hyoje memintanya. Pasangan ayah anak itu kemudian berbaris lebih dulu dan Hyoje melihat ke arahnya.

"Daddy, kesini."

Gadis itu berbaris tepat di belakang Louie dan ayahnya yang berpegangan tangan. Rowoon tersenyum, mengangguk. Dia ingin memegang tangan gadis kecilnya juga, tapi Hyoje tampaknya lebih senang mengobrol dengan Louie, membicarakan bagaimana Guru Song tadi terjatuh dengan tawa kecil. Tidak lama, musik klasik karya Tchaikovsky itu mengalun seisi ruangan.

"Heejin!" panggil Guru Song, membuat gadis yang berada di barisan paling depan itu maju dan melakukan lompatan dengan sempurna, disusul oleh ayahnya yang mengikutinya seadanya, tertawa. Seisi kelas juga tertawa, dan Hyoje tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan gilirannya. Mungkin ini tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan, Daddynya tidak begitu menyebalkan hari ini, dan dia membuat guru Song jatuh.

"Hyo, lantainya tidak licin, kan?"

"Sedikit."

"Louie!" gadis itu maju penuh percaya diri, melompat sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian melirik ayahnya yang hampir tersandung. Semua peserta tertawa, dan Rowoon juga ingin tertawa tapi dia terlalu khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyoje!" ujar Guru Song terdengar normal. Rowoon kaget. Gadisnya melompat dengan sempurna, dan Guru Song membuat gerakan dengan tangannya untuk menyuruhnya maju. Rowoon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali dengan _blank_ mengikuti gerakan Hyoje dan tubuh kakunya bergerak sebisanya. Rowoon bergerak mengikuti Hyoje, melompat dua kali dan membentangkan tangannya. Louie tertawa melihat mereka, dan Hyoje sempat berbalik untuk melihat Rowoon.

Gadis kecil itu punya senyum samar di wajahnya, dia pikir ayahnya itu terlalu tinggi dan tidak cocok berada disana. Dia berpikir apa appanya akan lebih cocok melakukan ini? Kenapa appanya tidak bisa menghadiri kelas ini padahal Hyoje sudah berusaha memintanya datang? Hyoje benci kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya orangtua yang dapat menghadiri kelas ini hanyalah ayah tirinya. Ayah tirinya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hyo pintar sekali menari."

"Tentu saja! Hyo dan aku yang terbaik di kelas!" Louie tiba-tiba berbicara. Rowoon sedikit kaget dengan itu, menatap gadis yang menggandeng erat Hyoje dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Kalian memang menganggumkan."

"Terimakasih, Appa Hyoje!"

"Dia bukan appa! Dia daddy!" koreksi Hyoje. Louie membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya membulat. "Oh, iya!" lalu gadis itu meminta maaf. Rowoon tersenyum kecut pada ayah Louie yang tampaknya memandangnya dengan kasihan. Tentu saja dia sedikit mengetahui permasalahan 'appa dan daddy' Hyoje karena Louie selalu menceritakannya padanya.

Sesi itu berlanjut sampai murid terakhir, dan mereka melakukannya sekali lagi. Hyoje tetap melakukan gerakan terbaiknya, sedangkan Rowoon dengan kaki panjangnya sukses hampir menendang anak di belakangnya ketika melakukan lompatan pertama. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat. Ada suara "OOOH!" dari seluruh penjuru ruangan yang membuat Rowoon berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa saya hampir menendang seseorang?" tanyanya panik. Hyoje melihat wajah Jungeun begitu kaget. Dia melihat ayahnya yang juga berekspresi kaget, lalu melihat Guru Song yang tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, anda harus berhati-hati dengan kaki anda lain kali. Jungeun tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, tapi Rowoon tetap meminta maaf. Ayah Jungeun juga sudah tertawa bilang kalau itu bukan masalah besar. Suasana ruangan berubah normal kembali dan waltz dilanjutkan. Hyoje bertanya kepada Louie apa sebenarnya yang terjadi karena dia tidak mau bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Oh, hihihi," Louie menutup mulutnya. Jungeun melirik pada mereka, jadi Louie membisikkan semuanya pada Hyoje. "Daddymu hampir menendang wajah Jungeun saat lompatan pertama."

Hyoje terkesiap, menatap Louie yang makin kencang tertawa, sebelum ikut tertawa dan menutup mulutnya karena takut berisik. "Tapi bagaimana?"

"Kaki daddymu panjang sekali, tapi Jungeun maju dari posisinya terlalu cepat. Kau harusnya lihat wajah kagetnya pertama kali."

Jungeun kini terang-terangan menatap tajam mereka, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh dua sahabat itu. Sementara Rowoon benar-benar bingung kenapa Hyoje malah tertawa sekarang sambil sesekali menatap ke arahnya. Dia tahu dia akan mengacau di kelas ini, tapi membuat guru dan temannya hampir terluka karena kakinya? Rowoon akan mengerti kalau gadis itu semakin membencinya setelah ini.

Sisa kelas dihabiskan dengan para murid dan ayah bebas menari mengikuti musik waltz lain, tawa dan musik bercampur jadi satu memenuhi ruangan, dan Rowoon tersenyum melihat Hyoje menarikan waltz itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba mengikuti gerakannya, hanya karena dia lebih senang memperhatikan gadis kecil itu melakukan balet.

Hyoje selesai berputar dan melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh kekaguman, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan bangga.

"Hyo benar-benar pintar menari."

Gadis itu tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum.

.

"Hyo, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Daddy?"

Kelas selesai hampir satu jam yang lalu dan mereka akhirnya sampai di kedai eskrim favorit gadis kecil itu. Setelah menolak untuk membawa pulang eskrimnya ke rumah untuk dimakan nanti dengan Doyoung seperti rencana awal, disinilah mereka berada, di kursi dekat jendela dengan tiga sekop es krim _chocochip_ untuk Hyoje dan dua sekop es krim coklat biasa untuk Rowoon.

Rowoon kaget, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Hyoje berdua dengannya atas keinginannya. Anak itu memilih untuk pergi ke rumah Appanya setiap hari Sabtu meskipun Rowoon tidak bekerja sedangkan Doyoung iya. Dari yang dia perhatikan sejak mereka masuk mobil untuk menuju kesini, Hyoje seperti berulang kali menahan diri untuk berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyo bisa bilang. Daddy minta maaf sudah membuat guru Hyo jatuh."

"Bukan begitu!" seru Hyoje tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Bukan tentang itu. Itu bukan salah Daddy terlahir dengan kaki panjang, bukan?"

"Kau benar, tapi Daddy seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Temanmu Jungeun juga-"

Hyoje menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu. Aku mau bilang terimakasih, Daddy."

"..Sama-sama, sayang."

Rowoon tidak akan menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai rasanya pipinya mau robek. Ini juga pertama kalinya Hyoje berterimakasih padanya dengan senyuman wajah manisnya.

"Terimakasih Daddy mau datang ke kelas dan membuat Guru Song jatuh, karena Guru Song selalu galak padaku dan bertanya kenapa aku mempunyai dua appa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan itu, Daddy. Jungeun dan appanya juga selalu bilang aku anak aneh karena punya dua appa, dan tiga dengan Daddy."

"Hyo," Mata Rowoon terbelalak. Dia mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan semua diskriminasi itu, tapi anak sekecil Hyoje? "Itu tidak salah, punya dua appa tidak salah. Atau bahkan tiga."

Hyoje tersenyum, dan Rowoon kaget atas respon itu. "Aku tahu. Louie bilang itu keren. Appa Louie juga bilang itu tidak salah."

Rowoon benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Louie dan ayahnya karena tidak mendiskriminasi anaknya. Hyoje berpikiran lebih terbuka dan mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang lebih tinggi dari yang dia kira. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Hyoje harus menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari orang di sekitarnya, Rowoon senang melihat anak periang ini akhirnya berbicara lebih dari tiga kata padanya, apalagi dengan senyuman.

"Sama-sama, Hyo. Kau anak yang baik,"

"Aku tahu, Daddy."

Rowoon tersenyum lagi. Kepercayaan dirinya mengingatkannya pada Doyoung. "Terimakasih, tapi apa Hyo masih benci Daddy?"

"Masih."

"Kenapa?"

Hyoje menggeleng, "Aku rasa kalau aku tidak membenci Daddy, aku tidak sayang Appa lagi."

Jawaban itu membuat Rowoon tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia bagaimanapun, tetaplah orang asing yang Hyoje rasa tidak akan mungkin menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Anak itu berumur empat tahun ketika orangtuanya bercerai, dan meskipun dia tidak paham bahwa orangtuanya telah berpisah, tapi kehadiran Rowoon dia pahami sebagai sesuatu yang mengancam.

Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengubah pandangan itu.

Rowoon mencintai Doyoung sepenuh hatinya dan alasan itu yang membuatnya tidak ragu untuk menikahinya meskipun dia memiliki anak yang hak asuhnya jatuh kepadanya. Dia kira dia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang lebih dari itu lagi, tapi Hyoje merubah pikirannya. Meskipun dia bukan ayah kandungnya, dia mencintai anak itu seperti darah dagingnya sendiri, dan itulah kenapa dia merasa begitu terluka ketika Hyoje terus menerus menolaknya dalam kehidupannya.

"Begitu," Dia berusaha memilih kata-katanya dengan baik, supaya tidak terdengar paling paham tentang apa yang gadis kecil itu rasakan. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia tidak.

"Daddy minta maaf, Daddy tidak pernah ingin mengambil posisi Appa Hyo. Daddy ingin kau percaya kalau Daddy sangat menyayangimu, dan Daddy ingin menjadi temanmu. Daddy dan Appa memang berbeda, dan Daddy tahu Daddy tidak akan pernah bisa jadi Appa."

Wajah Hyoje penuh emosi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Semua ini sulit untuknya. Sangat sulit. Bertahun-tahun dia pikir Appanya akan kembali, dan dia tidak ingin punya satu ayah lagi karena itu sangat membingungkan. Daddynya selalu begitu baik padanya, tapi rasanya tidak benar untuk menganggapnya sebagai ayah ketika dia punya Appa yang selalu bilang kalau dia yang paling menyayanginya di dunia ini. Hyoje bingung, setiap dia ingin baik kepada Daddynya, dia merasa bersalah pada Appanya.

"Hyo!"

Hyoje dan Rowoon menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati Doyoung, dengan pakaian kantornya, datang kesana. Doyoung melambai dengan senyuman, tapi senyumnya langsung terhapus begitu menyadari suasana diantara anak dan suaminya itu. Air mata leleh begitu saja di pipi Hyoje dan Doyoung langsung memeluknya.

"Ssshh, sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Eomma disini."

Rowoon dan Doyoung berpandangan, dan tatapan sedih Rowon cukup untuk membuat Doyoung tidak bertanya. Kedai eskrim itu cukup ramai dan tidak banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, kecuali untuk para pekerja yang tampaknya menganggap bahwa kegiatan keluarga kecil itu menarik, mengintip dari balik etalase. Doyoung terus menenangkan Hyoje yang menangis sesegukan di pelukannya, belum siap untuk berbicara. Ketika Hyoje lebih tenang di pelukannya, Doyoung baru bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eomma, kalau aku tidak membenci Daddy, apa aku tidak sayang Appa lagi? Apa aku menggantikan Appa?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Kebingungan dan air matanya yang belum kering menusuk hati Doyoung, rasa bersalahnya muncul kembali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyoje bertanya tentang masalah ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia menanyakannya dengan penuh air mata.

Doyoung cepat mengontrol emosinya dan tersenyum, menghapus airmata dari pipi Hyoje dengan sapu tangannya.

"Apa Hyo merasa begitu?"

Hyoje mengangguk, melihat ke Rowoon yang tidak dapat berkata apapun, hanya tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Hmm, Hyo, lihat Eomma." Doyoung menangkup pipi gadis kecilnya. Hatinya sakit melihat anaknya begitu bingung dan terluka seperti ini, dan dia tahu mau bagaimanapun, itu salahnya. "Appa adalah Appa. Appa yang bersama Hyo sejak Hyo masih kecil, membantu Hyo belajar berjalan, membuatkan Hyo makanan enak dan selalu mengantar Hyo ke sekolah. Kau sangat menyayanginya kan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, tersenyum. "Daddy juga begitu. Daddy adalah Daddy. Daddy yang menyayangi Hyo, membuatkan Hyo coklat panas setiap malam, membelikan Hyo berbagai macam perlengkapan balet, membawa kita _ice skating_ setiap tahun, dan Daddy tidak perlu jadi Appa. Karena mereka berbeda, Hyo tidak perlu menggantikan Appa untuk menyukai Daddy."

Rowoon sangat, sangat berterimakasih karena Doyoung membuat semua penjelasan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya jadi seribu kali lebih mudah dicerna untuk anak berusia delapan tahun. Hyoje tampaknya segera mengerti dan beralih menatap ke arahnya.

"Daddy tidak akan melarangku bertemu Appa kan?"

"Tidak akan pernah, sayang." Mata Rowoon berkaca-kaca.

Gadis kecil itu menatap Eommanya, yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang dan seakan meyakinkannya. Eommanya benar, Eommanya selalu benar dan tidak akan pernah membohonginya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan ibunya itu dan mendekati Daddynya yang tampaknya kaget.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan benci Daddy lagi."

"..terimakasih, sayang."

Doyoung ingin tertawa, karena wajah Rowoon sangat konyol saat ini tapi karena situasinya sangat mengharukan, dia tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air matanya. Di depannya, Hyoje dan Rowoon berpelukan erat, sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada di bayangannya. Ini lebih, lebih dari apa yang bisa dia minta dan meskipun dia terus merasa bersalah pada anaknya karena harus membawa 'orang asing' ke dalam kehidupan mereka, rasanya semua itu terbayarkan.

Keluarga mereka akhirnya lengkap.

 **END**


End file.
